Complexed girl
by Lisa-Black07
Summary: Comment faire quand vos meilleures amies sont des canons à qui tout réussit, sortant avec 3 des maraudeurs? Et vous vous êtes tout le temps comparée à elle? Et comment faire quand le petit copain de votre amie a des réactions plutôt étrange à votre égard
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to my life

_Je __tiens__ à __préciser que les personnages du monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas._

_J'ai décidé d'écrire cette histoire, suite à pas mal d'événements survenu ces dernières années dans ma vie. Certaines scènes que vous lirez au court de ces prochains chapitres me seront vraiment arrivées –heureusement ou malheureusement-._

_C'est difficile d'avouer qu'on ne se sent pas bien dans sa peau, encore plus difficile de l'avouer. Je vous demanderais, si jamais mon histoire ne vous plais pas, de ne pas vous moquez, vous pouvez critiquer évidemment, une histoire est fait pour être écrite, mais j'aimerais que les moqueries restent pour vous._

_Merci._

**Welcome to my life – Simple Plan.**

« - Morgane, bouge tes fesses ! »

Je soupirai, et m'écartai pour laissé passé Rosa. Elle avait beau être un prix de beauté, elle avait un sal caractère de gosse pourrit gâté !

« -Pourquoi tous les compartiments sont-ils remplit ? se plaignit-elle.

Parce qu'on est arrivé trop juste, que le train allait partir tout ça par ce que TU devais ABSOLUMENT repasser pour la dixième fois dans la salle de bain, juste pour remettre ta stupide mèche en place ! Grogna Casey.

Ne recommence pas, si tu n'avais pas insisté pour prendre une douche, j'aurais eu tout le loisir de me préparer comme il se doit ! Rétorqua Rosa.

J'avais quand même le droit de me laver !

Les filles taisez-vous et avancer, on va bien finir par en trouver un ! Les morigéna Lily. »

C'était toujours pareil, Rosa et Casey ne savait rien faire d'autre que se disputer. Ayant toutes les deux un caractère explosif ça se terminait souvent en castagne… Sauf quand Lily était là pour calmer le jeu.

Mes amies sont de vraies bombes ! Rosa est l'archétype même de la bombe italienne. Avec ses formes généreuses, pas un gramme de trop, de longs cheveux noirs lui tombant dans le dos et de magnifiques yeux bruns. Bref un vrai canon ! De plus elle vient d'un milieu plus qu'aisé financièrement parlant, et donc elle a tout ce dont elle veut… Y comprit les hommes. La seule ombre au tableau c'est qu'elle est imbue d'elle-même, superficielle et colérique.

Casey, par contre est plutôt du genre sportif et excentrique. Elle est super petite, filiforme, avec des cheveux bruns coupé court perpétuellement en bataille, de grand yeux bleu. Plutôt optimiste, elle ne supporte pas beaucoup l'aspect superficiel de Rosa.

Heureusement nous avons Lily, elle est un peu comme notre « maman » à prendre soin de nous et nous calmer quand il le faut. Cette fille je l'admire. Elle est née moldu, mais est probablement l'élève la plus douée de notre promotion. Elle travaille énormément, elle est courageuse et perfectionniste. C'est un peu mon modèle. De plus elle est jolie avec ses beaux cheveux roux ses grands yeux vert émeraudes. Et pour ne rien gâché, elle a du caractère, bref j'aimerais tant être comme elle !

Au lieu de quoi, moi je suis plus petit (avec un petit mètre 51), rondouillette, des cheveux longs bruns bouclés que je n'arrive jamais à dompter, j'ai un caractère plutôt effacé, timide et en plus je suis d'une incroyable maladresse. Bref je n'ai rien à voir avec ces filles-là !

Lily nous dégotta un compartiment vide et nous nous engouffrâmes dedans. Elle installa juste ses affaires et partit à sa réunion des préfets, étant préfète en chef, elle se devait d'y être à l'heure.

Rosa se laissa tomber sur son siège et poussa un long soupir :

« - Enfin la dernière année !

-Tu l'as dis ! Je suis toute excitée ! Surenchérit Casey en sautillant sur son siège.

- Veux-tu bien rester tranquille espèce de pille électrique !

- Oh pardon « Mama Rosa ».

- Vas-tu arrêter un jour de m'appeler comme ça ! »

Les laissant à leur nouvelle querelle, je pris un livre dans mon sac et me plongeais dans ma lecture.

Je me suis toujours demandé ce que nous faisions ensemble. Nous n'avons pas vraiment de point commun, j'aime lire comme Lily, mais si je prends Rosa, elle n'a rien de commun avec nous. On est toujours resté ensemble parce qu'on était dans la même chambre, parce qu'on est dans la même maison et parce qu'on a jamais vraiment été vers les autres.

Après quelques heures, des cris nous parvinrent du couloir, nous reconnûmes de suite les voix et nous nous préparâmes à une nouvelle altercation.

Lily ouvrit la porte à la volée, rouge de colère.

« -James Potter je suppose. Dis-je platement.

-Tu supposes bien. Eclata-t-elle. »

Je souris et Casey éclata de rire. James Potter est le soupirant numéro un de Lily. Il faisait partie des maraudeurs et était super populaire. Il passait son temps libre à draguer notre rousse préférée, fait des farces aux Serpentards et quand il n'avait vraiment rien d'autre à faire, il s'envoyait en l'air avec une de ses groupies.

L'intéressé passa la tête et nous adressa un sourire ravageur.

« - Comment ça va les filles ?

-Fiche leur la paix POTTER ! Hurla presque Lily

-Jalouse Evans ? Rigola-t-il. »

La pauvre Lily fulminait tellement que je la tirais un peu pour qu'elle s'asseye pendant que Casey refermait la porte du compartiment sous les rires incessant de James.

« -NON MAIS IL PEUT PAS ME FOUTRE LA PAIX UN PEU PAR MERLIN ? Hurla Lily.

-Ca va on n'est pas sourde. Râla Rosa en se bouchant les oreilles. »

Casey la fusilla du regard et prit notre belle rousse dans ses bras :

« -Aller Lil's calmes-toi. »

La jeune intéressée grogna mais se laissa aller.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il réattaqua.

« -OOOh comme c'est mignoooon.

-POTTER !

-Lily Jolie.

-Dégage James.

-Salut Casey. »

James s'effaça un peu pour laisser place à ses trop meilleurs amis : Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et Sirius Black.

Ces mecs-là avait une réputation de blagueurs, beaux-gosses (bien que je ne trouve pas Peter particulièrement beau), dragueurs, a qui tout réussit,… Bref ils sont super populaires et la plupart des filles ne cessent de baver devant eux.

Mais le pire, c'est Black. Un sale pervers, dragueur, qui ne sort jamais plus d'une semaine avec la même fille. Il ne m'inspire pas confiance. Par contre Rosa est en complète adoration devant lui. Pour elle c'est l'homme idéal.

« - Potter toi et tes petits copains vous allez vous barrez vite fait ! ET TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Il fit mine de réfléchir et échangea un regard complice avec Black :

« - T'as envie de partir Sir' ? »

Le jeune homme rit et se laissa tomber sur le siège à côté de moi adoptant une position nonchalante, moi je me callais contre la fenêtre, le plus loin possible de lui :

« - Je suis bien là moi. » Dit-il blaser.

Rosa me fusillait du regard. Je tentais tant bien que mal de faire semblant de rien et de me concentrer sur ma lecture.

Je faisais toujours ça dans ces moments là. Depuis notre première Lily et James ne font que se disputer, et toutes les occasions sont bonnes. En général les autres sont là aussi, alors on les laisse tranquille et on fait autre choses en attendant.

D'habitude Rosa aguiche Sirius, mais cette fois-ci celui-ci ne lui adressait pas un regard, trop occupé à asticoter Lily.

« -Aller Evans, avoue que tu fantasmes sur ce beau Jamesie.

-Va te faire foutre Black !

-Sois pas grossière Lily-Jolie.

-Toi espèce de poulpe mal foutu tu la ferme ! »

Nous rîmes, Lily a toujours su trouver des insultes complètement délirantes.

Et ils continuèrent de s'insulter, ils savaient vraiment rien faire. Rosa vint s'assoir entre Sirius et moi et commença à lui faire la conversation en lui laissant voir son décolleté.

Comprenant que j'étais –une fois de plus de trop- je m'éclipsais vite fait et partit à la recherche des trois hommes de ma vie.

Mon père est artiste et ma mère écrivain. Nous faisons donc pas mal de concert, c'est là que mes parents trouvent leurs inspirations. Ils m'ont toujours emmené avec eux. Et mon père a un très bon ami, du nom de Moreno Bottero. Il est le batteur du groupe punk « The crazy ghosts. ».

C'est là que j'ai rencontré Charles Bottero, le fils unique de Moreno. Ce type est un vrai tordu, pervers, complètement cinglé, fêtard et surtout, c'est un sal dragueur… Mais pourtant je ne me vois pas sans lui. Il me comprend et m'aide toujours. Nous avons la musique comme passion commune et croyez-moi, ça compte énormément dans une relation. A travers la musique nous pouvons faire passer toute nos émotions. Rien qu'en jouant de la guitare, je peux faire passé à Charles tout mes sentiments, et il les perçoit, les comprends, les acceptent et c'est pareil pour moi.

Charles est ma bouée, mon île perdue au milieu de l'océan, mon double, mon frère de cœur… Il est tout pour moi…

Je le trouvais deux compartiments plus loin avec ces amis, mes amis.

J'entrais sans toqué et me jetais dans les bras de Charles qui ria et me serra fort contre lui.

« -Tien une puce. »

J'embrassai la joue de Stéphane. « Puce » a toujours été mon surnom, car je suis beaucoup plus petite qu'eux.

Stéphane Burnet, est super grand, super beau et très efféminé, avec des cheveux coupé court en brosse de couleur changeante, pour le moment c'est bleu électrique car c'est un Métamorphomage. Son petit copain, Ian Farley, est un peu son contraire, il est plus petit avec un physique banal, roux aux yeux bleus, mais ce que j'aime chez lui c'est son franc parlé, il dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas.

« -Alors comment vas-tu Morgy ? Me demanda Charles en me caressant les cheveux.

-Argt je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, ça fait crapaud. » Grognais-je.

Ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

« - Mais j'aime bien ce surnom.

Trouves-toi en un autre !

Tu n'as pas répondus, comment vas-tu Puce ? Me souris Stéphane.

Aussi bien que tu peux l'être quand tu te fais réveillé par une Rosa en furie parce qu'elle ne trouve pas sa nouvelle robe Prada, et qui prend tout son temps dans la salle de bain ne te laissant que 5 minutes pour t'apprêter et qu'ensuite tu assistes à une nouvelle dispute du célèbre couple Lily Evans / James Potter. Très bien quoi. »

Les autres furent prit d'un fou-rire en imaginant la scène.

« - Franchement je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu restes avec elles, Lily et Casey à la limite… mais Rosa ! S'exclama Ian.

-C'est mon amie, Ian. Soupirais-je.

- Moi je n'appelle pas ça une amie. »

C'était toujours le même refrain, ils n'aimaient pas Rosa, et ne supportaient pas beaucoup que je reste avec elle. Disant qu'elle me pourrissait la vie.

Pourrir je n'irais pas jusque là, mais c'est vrai qu'elle se moque souvent de mes habits ou de mon attitude… Mais bon ce n'est jamais rien de méchant.

Nous nous racontâmes nos vacances, nos nouvelles rencontres,…

Puis il fut temps d'aller se changer. Je regagnais, un peu à reculons, mon compartiment. Heureusement, les garçons étaient partit.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé, je sentais bien que l'atmosphère était tendue, mais je ne posais pas de questions pour le moment. J'attendrais ce soir pour en parler avec Lily et Casey.

Poudlard est magnifique, gigantesque et est pour moi une seconde maison, un refuge. Je m'y sens tellement bien !

La grande salle était encore magnifiquement décorée. C'était tout simplement splendide, même après tant d'années, j'étais encore émerveillée.

Après la répartition des premières années et le discours du directeur, les plats arrivèrent.

Comme à son habitude, Casey se rua sur la nourriture et chargea son assiette. Mais où fout-elle tout ça !

Pour ma par, je dois faire très attention à ce que je mange, pour ne pas grossir. De plus n'étant pas une grande sportive, je ne perdais pas facilement les kilos de trop.

Moi je ne chargeai presque pas mon assiette, ne prenant que quelques haricots verts et un peu de pomme de terre. J'avais décidé de commencer un régime. Et même si les autres trouvaient ça débile, moi ça me tenait à cœur. Je ne voulais plus me cacher sous des vêtements amples.

Rosa eut une grimace de dégoût en regardant notre lutin préféré engloutir son poids en poulet et purée.

« -T'es vraiment répugnante Caz.

Et toi rien qu'une chatte en chaleur. » Rétorqua l'intéressée la bouche pleine.

Je ne compris pas l'insinuation mais Lily me fit comprendre d'un regard qu'elle m'en parlerait ce soir.

Rosa ne nous suivit pas à la tour.

« -Où va-t-elle ? Demandais-je.

-Elle a rendez-vous. Répondit platement Lily.

- Ah ? Avec qui ? M'enquis-je.

-Sirius Black. » Cria presque Casey.

Je m'arrêtais net. Aurais-je mal entendu?

« -Pardon ? »

Mes deux amies me regardèrent de haut en bas et Lily poussa un long soupir las.

« -Rosa a rendez-vous avec Sirius Black pour une partie de jambe en l'air à la tour d'astronomie. Expliqua-t-elle comme si elle s'adressait à une demeurée.

-Merci ça j'avais compris. M'indignais-je. Mais c'est Sirius Black quoi !

-Oui on sait. Soupira la rousse.

- Vous vous rendez compte de comment ça va finir cette histoire ?

- On sait que ça va très mal tourné, Morgane. Et on sait aussi comment ils sont tous les deux, mais que veux-tu qu'on y fasse ? Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir les empêchés ?

-Non bien sur…

-Ils ont arrangé ça même pas deux minutes après que tu sois partie. Comme si c'était tout à fait normal ! Se plaignit Lily.

- C'est pas normal, Lil'. Même James avait presque l'air choqué.

-Presque pas.

-Lily…

- Merde Casey ! »

Et elle nous planta là, comme deux andouilles, marmonnant qu'elle avait des devoirs de préfète en chef à remplir.

Pendant la nuit, je ne dormis pas beaucoup. Me tournant et me retournant dans tout les sens. A chaque fois que je fermais les yeux je voyais des images de Rosa et Sirius entrain de faire l'amour, de s'embrasser… Et des larmes de rages coulèrent le long de mes joues…

J'en ai marre !

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus, et j'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes d'orthographes :-S**

**Donnez-moi vos avis francs.**

**Bisous.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Un grand merci pour vos review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir -)_

_Ps : dans le premier chapitre j'ai mit que Morgane faisait 1M51, je me suis trompée c'est __1m61__ Désolé ^^_

**« Je cours » par Kyo.**

« -Quelle semaine ! J'en peux plus, c'est trop en une fois ! » M'exclamais-je en me laissant tomber sur le canapé de la salle commune de Griffondor.

Charles, assis à côté de moi rit et tournant la page de son magasine de quiddith.

« - Tu t'en fais trop, relax ma belle. Tu t'en fou d'eux !

-Ah oui ? On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui te les tape toute la journée! »

Il rit derechef et m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Je me laissais aller contre son torse épuisée par tout ce qui était arrivé.

Tout d'abord les professeurs nous donnent énormément de boulot en vue des examens de fin d'année ! Ils sont au courant qu'on n'est qu'en septembre ?

Ensuite, depuis leur « escapade » nocturne à la tour d'astronomie, Rosa et Sirius ne se quittent plus. On est obligé de ce coltiner les maraudeurs au repas et au pauses car madame ne peut pas se séparé trop longtemps de son « Sirius d'amour ». Qu'est ce qu'on fait dans ces cas-là, on l'euthanasie ?

Et je ne suis pas la seule à être énervée par cette situation, Lily est particulièrement furibonde. Elle pique des crises pour rien et hurle presque dès qu'elle les voit débarquer.

Les seuls que cette situation a l'air d'amuser c'est James, car il est avec Lily et Casey car ça lui fait un « divertissement » d'après elle.

Résultat j'en peux plus. Ca me rend dingue de les voir s'embrasser, se ploter tout le temps et devant nous… Devant moi.

Oui ok j'avoue je suis jalouse ! Normal non ? Il lui a fallut une paire de seins, un joli minoi et paf le plus beau mec de l'école lui tombe dans les bras. C'est clair que ce n'est pas une fille comme moi qu'il regardera… les filles comme moi n'attirent pas les regards, elles sont là juste en tant que faire valoir pour des filles comme Rosa.

Mais merde quoi, ils ne peuvent pas nous épargner un minimum non ?

Heureusement que Charles est là. En général quand il me trouve dans ce genre de situation, il accoure pour me « sauver » et m'entraîne loin d'eux. Ca peut paraître lâche, mais qu'est ce que ça peut me soulager !

« -Charles, je peux te poser une question ? Demandais-je.

-Non. »

Je lui tapai l'épaule et il s'éclaffa.

« -Bon très bien pause là ta question, mais ne frappe plus s'il te plait.

- Tu l'avais mérité ! Souris-je.

- Merci. »Fit-il avec un air triste.

Je l'ignorais et repris :

« -Tu crois que c'est vraiment de l'amour ? »

Il me regarda étonné :

« -Hein ?

-Entre Rosa et Sirius…

-Oh ça. »

Il déposa le magasine sur la table basse et s'allongea, m'entrainant avec lui. Je me laissais faire, avec lui il n'y avait rien de cacher derrière ce genre de chose, c'est juste une belle amitié.

« - Tu sais Morgane, toute les relations ne sont pas basées sur l'amour. Commença-t-il doucement.

-Oui mais il doit bien y avoir des sentiments cachés derrière cette relation ? »M'enquis-je.

Il sourit.

« -Parfois tu es vraiment naïve… »

Je lui assénais une pichenette sur le nez, ce qui le fit grogner. Mais il continua :

« - Certaine personnes se « mettent ensemble » juste pour le sexe. Tout le monde n'a pas nécessairement besoin de sentiments pour coucher avec autrui.

-Mais c'est mieux quand il y a de l'amour ! M'exclamais-je.

-Pour toi, peut-être, mais pas pour tout le monde. Je peux te dire que moi je m'en fou, même si je couche avec une fille, je ne l'aime pas forcément… »

Je fis la grimace, il savait que je n'aimais pas trop ce genre de comportement.

« -Et pour eux c'est pareil. Sirius ne recherche pas l'amour, et Rosa non plus. C'est juste une histoire de cul.

-Mais Rosa ne fait que parler de lui depuis des années.

-Alors c'est un amour à sens unique. Dit-il simplement.

-C'est pas normal…

-Pour toi, mais pas pour tout le monde. »

Je ne dis plus rien et fermais les yeux, de toute façon il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Mais quelque par cette histoire me dégoutais un peu…

**OoooOOoooO**

« -Putin ta gueule Nelson tu vas la réveiller !

-Et alors la salle commune n'est pas un dortoir à ce que je sache, Burnet !

- Pour le peu que tu sais de toute façon…

- Je t'ai rien demandé Farley !

- Tais-toi donc Rosa ! »

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, mais les refermais vite éblouie par la lumière.

« -Tien une puce qui ce réveille.

-Bravo Rosa, tu l'as réveillée. »

Je me frottais les yeux et me redressais.

Et merde, je m'étais endormie dans la salle commune !

« -Alors Morgy, suis-je confortable ? Demanda Charles en se redressant, un grand sourire au lèvre.

-La ferme !

-Apparemment pas, Charly ! »Se moqua Ian.

Je tournais la tête, pour savoir qui était là et horreur : Lily, Casey, Rosa, Ian, Stéphane et les maraudeurs se trouvaient tout autour de nous ! Au secours !

Je piquai un phare monstrueux en baissant les yeux. Ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

Comment faire pour avoir la gêne de sa vie ? Demandez à Morgane Stohl, c'est une spécialiste !

« -Bah alors Morgy, fait pas ta gênée, ce n'est pas la première fois. Rigola Charles.

- Oui Morgane, ne fait pas ta timide, tout le monde à bien comprit que tu étais une petite mijaurée. Ricana Rosa.

- Rosa ! S'exclama Lily.

-Ben quoi c'est vrai non ? » Minauda-t-elle.

Mon dieu j'avais envie de me cacher. Pas que dormir avec Charles me pose un problème, mais dormir devant tout le monde si ! Non seulement j'ai l'air encore plus misérable que d'habitude, mais en plus je parle en dormant ! La honte ! J'espère n'avoir rien baragouiné de trop gênant.

« - Si tu ne la ferme pas tout de suite Nelson, tu vas goûter de mon poing. Grinça mon meilleur ami menaçant.

-Tu ne vas rien lui faire du tout, Charles. »

Tout le monde se retourna vers Sirius. Celui-ci était assis sur un fauteuil, Rosa Sur ces genoux. Et même si il venait de parler à Charles, c'était moi qu'il regardait.

Il reprit, toujours en me regardant :

« - Quant à toi Rosie,… »

_« Rosie ? »_Mais elle déteste ce surnom !

« -… Laisse Morgane tranquille, toi aussi tu pousses des cris bizarres quand tu pionces. »

Je restais ébahie devant ce qu'il venait de débiter. MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI ENCORE PU FAIRE PENDANT MON SOMEILLE ?

A cette pensée je rougis de plus belle, si c'était encore possible.

La seule chose qui me rassura c'était que je n'étais pas la seule « bizarre » de la bande.

Et le regard choqué de « Rosie » me fit presque rire. Mais je me retins, ce qui ne fut pas le cas des autres. Tout le monde, la surprise passée, éclata de rire. James et Ian se tenaient les côtes tellement ils riaient.

« -Sirius d'amour… Comment tu peux leur dire ça, c'est privé ! »

L'intéressé fit la grimace en entendant ce « surnom ».

« - Ce moquer de son amie n'est pas quelque chose que j'aime, surtout comme tu le fais. »

Je ne dis rien, j'étais sur le cul. Sirius Black, le grand et sublime Sirius Black venait de prendre ma défense devant Rosa Nelson ! Je n'en revenais pas.

Plus tard, je m'éclipsais vite fait, la conversation avait vite tourné à autre chose, mais Rosa boudait Sirius. Mais celui-ci s'en contre fichait, il ne faisait que de me jeter de petit coups d'œil…

Quand j'ai demandé discrètement à Charles ce que j'avais bien pu raconter pendant mon sommeille il s'était esclaffé et avait lâché : « tu grognais ». La honte TOTAL !

**OoooOOoooO**

J'étais tranquillement installé dans mon lit quand Rosa entra dans la chambre :

« -Je peux te parler ? »

J'acquiesçais et déposais le livre que j'avais commencé sur ma table de nuit.

Elle s'assit au bord du lit et dit de but en blanc :

« - Tu aimes Sirius ? »

Je la regardais complètement ahurie :

« - Hein ? »

J'étais trop choqué que pour formuler quelque chose de plus cohérant.

« -Ne fais pas l'innocente, je sais que tu craques pour lui ! Reprit-elle d'un ton accusateur.

-Mais enfin Rosa pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Non mais elle se fourvoyait complètement là !

« -Toute les filles craquent pour lui, c'est impossible que tu sortes du lot !

- Et pourtant c'est le cas !

- NE ME MENS PAS STOHL ! »

Je restais pétrifiée sur place. Elle était terrifiante quand elle s'énervait.

Elle reprit plus calmement :

« -De toute façon tu n'aurais aucun chance, non mais regardes-toi ! Une fille aussi banal que toi, grosse et sans aucun style ne pourra jamais l'attiré ! »

Elle se redressa et se mit à arpenter la pièce. Moi j'avais l'impression qu'on venait de me jeter un seau d'eau froide à la figure. Je n'osais dire mot.

Elle continua avec un sourire :

« - Tu es la fille la plus ringarde que je connaisse. Tu n'es même pas belle, tu ne ressembles à rien avec tes vêtements trop larges et tes jeans tout troués. Non mais tu les trouves où tes vêtements ? Dans la décharge du coin ?

-Mais non…

-SILENCE ! »

Je baissais les yeux aux bords des larmes :

« - Tu n'es rien Morgane ! Juste une petite créature toute fragile et trop stupide pour se rendre compte qu'un gars comme Sirius Black, le magnifique Sirius Black, ne pourrait jamais s'intéresser à une fille comme elle ! »

Je sentais les larmes couler et les essuyais d'un geste rageur. C'est parce que c'est mon amie qui me dit ça, sinon je lui aurais sauté à la gorge.

La porte de la chambre claqua laissant apercevoir Casey et Lily. Rosa me lança un regard qui signifiait clairement « Tu la boucles », avant de sortir retrouver son « chéris ».

Quand Casey me vit elle s'affola :

« -Morgane mais qu'est ce que tu as ! »

Elle accourut vers moi et me pris dans ses bras, Lily la suivant le regard interrogateur :

« -Que s'est-il passé? Interrogea-t-elle.

- C'est Rosa c'est ça ? »S'horrifia Casey en resserrent sa prise. « Ah cette garce ne perd rien pour attendre, dès que je l'attraperais je lui ferais...

-Cas', laisse la parler. »

Je baissai les yeux et prétextai un léger malaise. Les filles ne me crurent pas mais devant mon air suppliant elles n'incisèrent pas, mais les connaissant je savais que d ès demain elles auraient une grosse discussion avec Rosa.

Mais pour l'heur, Casey avait décidé de me faire rire. Elle nous fit d'excellentes imitation de Sirius et Rosa s'embrassant, ce qui nous fit hurler de rire. Je n'en pouvais plus tellement je riais.

J'adorais Casey, cette fille quoi qu'il arrivait, savait me redonner confiance et me faisais tout le temps rire.

Malgré tout, je ne pu m'endormir. Je repensais à ce que m'avait dit Rosa, puis au regard de Sirius à mon réveille… Elle avait probablement raison, je n'étais rien et s'il m'avait regardé, s'était surement par dégoût ou pitié… Les filles comme moi ne valent rien. A cette pensée, je me remis à pleurer, priant pour que les autres ne m'entendent pas.


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut salut les gens =)_

_Premièrement un grand merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! _

_Ensuite je suis vraiment vraiment désolé pour le retard, novembre et décembre sont toujours deux mois forts chargés. J'ai eu une tonne d'interros, de devoirs, deux exposés, … Bref les profs ne nous ont pas lâchés. Ensuite est arrivé les bilans en langues (quel horreur !) et puis enfin (si on peut dire ça) les examens ! Il m'en reste encore deux (heureusement des faciles, le plus durs est derrière moi houra !). Donc je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire, encore désolé ! _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et j'espère qu'il y aura moins de fautes d'orthographes (je vous jure que je fais attention !)_

_Bref assez de blabla, et bonne lecture les gens !_

**« Away » , The Cramberries :**

_Perdre du poids._

_Devenir belle…_

« -Morgane, tu viens on va manger ?

-Heu… Non désolé, j'ai un devoir à rendre en métamorphose et je ne l'ai pas encore terminé ! Allez-y sans moi. »

_Être mince._

« -Morgane, regarde ma mère m'a envoyé des gâteaux au chocolats fait maison. Tu en veux ?

- Oh merci beaucoup Casey, mais je n'ai pas très faim là. »

_Je vais y arriver !_

_Je veux être belle !_

« - Quelqu'un veut des chocogrenouilles ?

-Non merci… »

Je veux perdre du poids, avoir enfin un corps plus mince et plus féminin. J'en ai marre de mes cuisses, j'en ai marre de mon ventre… J'en ai marre de moi !

C'est sur cette note joyeuse que je me dirigeais vers mon cours de potion.

Je mange, ça oui, un fruit le matin, et je picore de temps en temps des légumes, mais sans plus. Ca fait quatre jours que j'ai commencé mon régime et j'ai déjà l'impression de perdre du poids.

Les autres étaient encore à la grande salle, terminant leur repas. J'étais contente de moi, en plus de me faire perdre du poids, j'arrivais toujours en avance en cours, et non plus en retard comme avant.

Je descendis les escaliers menant aux cachots, quand tout à coup le monde tanga et manquant la dernière marche, je tombai. La tête me tournait, tout me paraissait flou et j'avais l'impression qu'on pressait ma tête entre deux mur, tellement la douleur était forte !

Je tentai de me relever, mais retombais aussitôt, mes jambes n'avaient plus assez de force pour me porter.

Je faisais une chute de tentions. Ca m'arrivait souvent quand j'étais plus jeune, je tombais souvent malade et faisais souvent des baisses de tentions… Mais ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis la deuxième année environ.

Je fis comme à chaque fois, je me couchais par terre, le visage contre le sol froid et fermant les yeux, j'attendis que ça passe. Espérant sincèrement que personne ne passerait ici pour assister à ce spectacle pitoyable !

« -Stohl ? »

Et merde !

« -Tu vas bien ? »

J'ai l'air ?

La personne me souleva délicatement et essaya de me faire tenir sur mes jambes, mais voyant que je n'y arrivais pas me fit assoir contre le mur.

« -Morgane, s'il te plait dit quelque chose, ou ouvre les yeux n'importe ! »

Cette voix… elle me disait quelque chose, mais quoi ?

J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ça me faisait trop mal à la tête.

« -Morgane, c'est James dit quelque chose je t'en prie. Qu'est ce que tu as ? »

Oh mon dieu, James Potter !

« -C'est… c'est rien… »

Bravo Morgane, très convaincant !

Je respirais un bon coup et sentant que j'allais un peu mieux, j'ouvris les yeux. Et me retrouvais nez à nez avec une paire d'yeux couleur noisette sublimes. Il était très proche, vraiment très poche, ce qui me mit mal à l'aise.

« -Comment te sens-tu ? »

Il avait l'air inquiet… Ses yeux me scrutaient avec une pointe d'anxiété.

« -Ca va… Ca va mieux merci. »

Il m'aida à me relever. Et il me retint quand je trébuchais.

« -Ola doucement ! »

Pour être sur que je ne retombe pas, il garda un bras autour de ma taille. Ce qui me mit encore plus mal à l'aise.

« -Qu'as-tu eu enfin ? »

Vite trouver une excuse !

« -Oh rien de grave, j'ai mal dormis cette nuit, j'ai beaucoup étudié, alors j'ai fait une petite baisse de tentions… Rien de bien alarmant. Mais merci de m'avoir aidé, Potter. »

Il me fixa longuement avant de sourire.

« -Et bien la prochaine fois, tu iras dormir plus tôt leçons ou pas ! Tu m'as flanqué la trouille !

-Désolé Potter…

-Oh arrête de m'appeler « Potter », appelle-moi « James » !

- D'accord James. Ris-je

- Ah c'est mieux !

-Dis, si tu pouvais éviter d'en parler, ça m'arrangerais. Je n'ai pas envie d'alarmer inutilement les autres… »

Il fronça les sourcils, mais accepta.

On discuta encore un peu quand les autres arrivèrent. Ils nous jetèrent des regards étonnés, évidemment c'est très rare de me voir accompagné d'un maraudeur… Sans la présence de Rosa bien sur.

Pendant le cours James insista pour s'assoir à côté de moi, je pense qu'il avait peur que je refasse une autre chute, ce qui étonna doublement les autres. De plus, pendant tout le cours, Lily n'arrêta pas de se retourner pour nous fixer brièvement. Serait-elle jalouse ?

J'avais réussis à éviter tout le monde durant ces deux derniers jours. James, car il s'inquiétait de mon état, Black et Rosa car ils me dégoutaient, Lily car elle n'arrêtait pas de me poser toutes sortes de questions sur James et moi et les autres… Car j'avais envie d'être seule.

C'est égoïste je sais mais voir Stéphane et Ian roucouler tout le temps, Black et Rosa se baver dessus, James mater les fesses de Lily, Charles draguer tout ce qui porte une jupe, Casey parler tout le temps des fesses « supers appétissantes » de Remus (d'après elle), c'est assez énervant à la longue. J'en avais ma claque.

J'avais donc décidé de sécher le repas pour aller faire quelque recherche à la bibliothèque et ainsi échapper à tout cet amour.

Je tournai à droite, passant devant un tableau représentant un sorcier du 16ème siècle, entrain de jouer une pièce de théâtre devant un aveugle et deux souris. Je ris, comme à chaque fois que je le voyais et continuais mon chemin.

Tout à coup, des cris me parvinrent de la salle tout près de moi.

Cette salle était l'ancienne classe de sortilège, depuis elle servait de débarra et plus personne n'y entre.

Intriguée je m'approchais et collais mon oreille contre la porte.

Des bruits de meubles qu'on déplace, des rires, des cris…

J'entrebâillais la porte et passa la tête… Ce que je vis me laissa sans voix : Sirius Black se tenait juste devant moi, la chemise ouverte et le pantalon abaissé et à genoux devant lui, Rosa entrain de lui tailler une pipe.

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, avec un sourire pervers sur les lèvres, ça n'avait pas l'air de le gêner de se savoir épié.

Rouge de honte, je refermais la porte et couru jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Devant la porte d'entrée je respirai un bon coup et essayais de me calmer, chassant au passage les images dégradantes de Sirius et Rosa.

Je choisis un livre au hasard sur une étagère et m'assis par terre pour lire.

Mais impossible de me concentrer, ces foutues images revenaient sans cesse !

De rage, je refermais brutalement mon livre. Même quand ils ne sont pas là ils me pourrissent la vie ces deux là !

« -Un problème Stohl ? »Ricana une voix grave et moqueuse.

Je sursautai et manquai de lâcher mon livre.

Me retournant je vis Regulus Black, le frère cadet d'un an de Sirius.

Même si on ne connait pas leur noms, il est impossible de niez leur parenté, ils se ressemblent trop. La même couleur de cheveux, la même silhouette, le même sourire moqueur… Quoi que sur Sirius il paraît plus chaleureux, sur son frère il est plus inquiétant. Et même si Regulus à les yeux verts, au contraire de son frère et est légèrement plus petit, ils sont tous les deux d'une beauté saisissante.

« -Tu as perdu ta langues, Stohl ? »

Il prit un siège et se laissa tomber à côté de moi, comme si nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde… Alors qu'on ne s'est jamais adresser la parole.

« -Très intéressante ta lecture. » Commenta-t-il.

Je baissais les yeux vers mon livre… Et piquai un fard énorme. Je cachai le livre contre moi, même si ça ne servait plus à rien.

« - « Votre première fois en toute sécurité » très intéressant. »

Je ne savais même pas ce que j'avais prit ! Non mais quelle andouille !

« - Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Me défendis-je.

-Mais je ne crois rien. »

Ce sourire… Mon dieu qu'il me faisait froid dans le dos !

Je me levai et allai ranger en vitesse le livre sous le rire moqueur de Black. Puis revins me rassoir.

« -Que veux-tu à la fin Black ? Lançais-je.

-Oh mais rien… »

Il laissa passer quelques secondes, me regardant de la tête au pied ce qui me fit rougir.

Puis s'étirant il lâcha :

« -Alors, on fantasme sur mon frère ? »

Je restai un moment interdite, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il me voulait.

« -Quoi ? »

Très intelligente la fille.

« -Tu fantasmes sur mon frère. »

Il avait l'air si sur de lui... Que j'éclatai de rire.

J'étais plié en quatre, il pensait vraiment ça ?

Non que je ne trouve pas Siruis Black, moche. Non il est sublime ce mec ! Mais il est tellement imbu de lui-même et sûr de lui que je ne me sens pas vraiment attirée par lui.

Black me regardait avec de grands yeux choqués, n'appréciant certainement pas que je me moque de lui.

Je toussotai un peu et respirai un grand coup :

« -Tu crois vraiment que je fantasme sur ton frère ?

-C'est pas le cas ?

-Alors là non, pas du tout !

-Pourquoi cela… ?

-Parce que ton frère n'est qu'un ...

-Qu'un quoi, Stohl ? »

Oh non, non, non, non, non et non ! PAS LUI !

Regulus avait froncé les yeux et c'était levé :

« -Tu n'étais pas censé baisé Nelson toi ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules et me fixa avec son sale sourire en coin :

« -On a finit. »

Comme si de rien était, genre « on a fit notre partie de carte ». Non mais je vous jure.

« -C'est si nul que ça ? »

Merde ! Les mots m'avaient échappé.

Les deux frères me fixaient avec étonnement.

Je piquai un méga fard :

« -Fin je veux dire… Heu…

-Oui ? Susurra l'aîné des frères.

-Heu… C'était… Fin t'as l'air d'en avoir rien à foutre.

-Mais j'en ai rien à foutre. »

Ca ça m'a vraiment choqué.

« -Alors elle est quoi Rosa pour toi, un trou à bite c'est ça ?

-Surveille ton langage Stohl !

-Mais tu t'entends ? C'est une personne par un objet que tu utilises pour te soulager !

-C'est peut-être une personne, mais une personne qui te traite comme de la merde ! »

Touchée… Il avait raison, Rosa me traite comme une moins que rien, alors que moi je la défendais…

Je me levai et me précipitai hors de cette salle, bousculant les deux frères par la même occasion.

J'en ai marre d'être conne !

_Voilà, j'espère que ce (court) chapitre vous aura plu, je pense mettre la suite d'ici quelque jour. Mais après mes derniers examens bien sur. (Je fini mercredi donc soit ce week-end ou lundi, je verrais._

_Gros Bisous et joyeuses fêtes à tous =)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Voilà comme promit le chapitre quatre en ligne, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu. **_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**_

_**Et encore merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir ! =)**_

**Don't cry ****– Guns N' Roses :**

« - J'en ai par-dessus la tête de tes agissements Rosa ! Répéta pour la millième fois Lily

- Qu'est ce que je fais de mal ? Demanda innocemment l'intéressée.

-Ce que tu fais de mal ? CE QUE TU FAIS DE MAL ? » Explosa la rousse.

Là c'est sur Rosa est morte.

« -NON MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE QUE TU TE COMPORTES COMME UNE PROSTIPUEE ?

-JE NE TE PRERMETS PAS DE M'INSULTER EVANS !

-PAS BESOIN QUE SE SOIT MOI, TOUT LE MONDE TE TRAITE COMME CA DEPUIS QUE TU BAISES TON MACHIN QUI TE SERT QUE COPAIN !

-T'ES JALOUSE PEUT-ÊTRE ?

- Jalouse ? JALOUSE ! NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS ! TU CROIS QUE TU ME FAIS ENVIE QUAND TU TE LAISSES PLOTER LE CUL COMME UN SIMPLE OBJET ?

-Ne sois pas grossière ça ne te réussis pas Lily…

-Ne t'en mêle pas Casey !

-Ok, ok. » Capitula la brune.

Casey vint se rassoir à mes côtés, trop apeurée pour oser se manifester une nouvelle foi, faut dire que quand elles explosent, Rosa et –surtout- Lily font peur.

« -Tu te pavanes aux bras de Black en roulant des fesses, tu méprises tout le monde, même tes meilleures amies, tu sèches des cours ou tu arrives en retard tout ça pour te faire baiser par ce pervers ! Tu arrives même en retard tous les matins car tu ne sais pas te lever ! Tes notes sont en baisses et tout le monde te déteste ! Tu t'en prends aux autres sans aucune raison ! Mais ressaisis-toi bon sang ! »

Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un débiter au tant d'accusation en si peu de temps !

« -Comment oses-tu traiter Sirius de pervers !

-Et c'est tout ce qu'elle retient ! S'injuria Casey

-Peut-être que c'est la seule chose qu'elle a écouté. Lui chuchotais-je.

-Sirius est un GROS PERVERS ! Et toi tu n'es qu'un objet pour lui ! OUVRE LES YEUX !

-Oui je vais ouvrir les yeux, je vois claire dans votre jeux à toute les trois… »

Elle s'était levée de sa chaise et nous toisais avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable :

« -Je vous connais, je sais que vous être trois frustrées ! »

Lily sursauta et lui lança un regard plus que meurtrier alors que j'essayai vainement de tenir Casey éloigné de Rosa.

Notre « amie » reprit sans s'en préoccuper :

« -Oui vous être frustrées, jalouses de mon bonheur ! Vous que ne savez pas tenir une relation et en avoir une tout simplement ! Vous qui êtes trop prudes, trop bêtes et trop gamines, vous ne savez pas attirer les hommes. Ou alors s'il y en a un qui vous court après, vous le repousser sans vergogne. »

Elle lança un regard de défit à Lily qui menaçait de lui sauter dessus.

« -Vous êtes trois petites idiotes qui ne connaissent rien à la vie et qui ne savent pas se réjouirent du bonheur de votre amie ! »

J'étais sidérée… Les larmes coulaient le long de mon visage, j'avais mal, elle était injuste de nous dire toutes ces horreurs !

Je tournai la tête vers Casey, était aussi choquée que moi et les larmes menaçaient aussi de couler. Je jetais un regard vers Lily mais elle nous tournait le dos, je ne vis pas son visage mais elle tremblait…

Je me redressais, j'avais envie de lui sauter au visage, la rage qui s'empara de moi était tel, que je ne pu la contenir, il fallait qu'elle sorte, que tout sorte !

« -Le bonheur hein ? » Ricanais-je

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi, je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être le centre de l'attention, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention.

« -Tien Morgane, tu vis toujours ? Iranisa Rosa.

-Rosa, arrête ! S'écria Lily.

-Laisse, Lily…  
-Mais oui Lily, laisse la donc, elle n'en vaut même pas la peine ! Cracha celle qui avait été un jour mon amie.

-LA FERME ! » Hurlais-je !

Rosa recula d'un pat. Jamais je n'avais crié sur elle, jamais mes amies ne m'avaient vu en colère.

« -Tu crois que Sirius t'aimes ? Que c'est lui qui fera ton bonheur ? Tu crois que c'est nous les méchantes, nous qui te rendons la vie impossible ? T'ES VRAIMENT EGOÏSTE ! SIRIUS NE T'AIME PAS, TU N'ES RIEN POUR LUI ! »

Elle me regarda interdite puis éclata de rire :

« -C'est tout ? Parce que là franchement c'est affligeant !

- Tu ne me crois pas c'est ça ?

-Non ! Comment peux-tu dire pareilles choses, Sirius m'aime !

-Non il ne t'aime pas, il me l'a dit… »

Son rire redoubla, je jetais un coup d'œil vers Lily qui était plus que choqué et rouge… Quand à Casey, elle s'était levée et me regardait avec insistance, comme pour m'encourager.

Quand Rosa cessa de rire, elle me toisa avec dédain :

« -Et pourquoi Sirius t'aurais dit ça ?

-Par… Parce que…. »

Je ne pouvais quand même pas lui dire ce que j'avais vu l'autre foi !

Un sourire victorieux apparut sur le visage de l'italienne et elle déclara :

« -C'est bien ce qui me semblait ! Tu as tout inventé. Tu es vraiment minable ma pauvre fille. Quand à vous – elle se tourna vers Lily et Casey- je ne veux plus jamais vous adresser la parole, vous êtes aussi mauvaises et minables qu'elle –elle me désigna d'un signe de tête-. Désormais, nous ne sommes plus amies ! »

On n'est plus amies… Ces mots me firent frissonner… J'avais envie de pleurer.

Lily poussa un grand soupire et déclara en relevant la tête :

« -Très bien, ok, à partir de maintenant nous ne nous parlons plus. Tu ne viendras donc plus me voir quand tu ne comprends pas tes leçons de potions…

-Sirius m'aidera.

-Tu ne nous demanderas plus nos notes d'histoire.

-Je payerai quelqu'un pour en prendre à ma place.

-Et tu ne viendras pas pleurer quand Black t'auras laissé tomber comme un vulgaire détritus.

-Ca n'arrivera pas !

-Ca, c'est ce qu'on verra. » Ricana Casey

Choqué, elle tourna les talons, nous laissant seule.

On avait perdu notre amie après 6 ans d'amitié. Tout ça pour un mec, tout ça pour Black !

**OoooOooOOooOoooO**

Je soupirai pour la énième fois. Prenant distraitement note de ce que le prof disait.

J'aimais l'histoire, mais pas le prof. Je le trouve ennuyeux et monotone. Son cours est endormant. Comme une berceuse. Nous avons commencé la leçon depuis seulement 10 minutes et déjà la moitié de la classe dort.

L'histoire doit être vivante, il devrait nous passionner pour cette matière, au lieu de ça, il nous en dégoutait.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, je me tournai vers Charles, qui était assis juste à côté de moi. Sa tête reposait sur son bras, celui-ci pendait négligemment sur le banc. Il dormait à point fermé. Il avait pas mal de sommeille à rattraper depuis qu'il sortait avec Susanne Royle, soit une semaine jour pour jour. Cette fille est une véritable pile électrique et tous les soirs ils se voyaient dans une classe vide. Résultat il se tape des mégas cernes sous les yeux et baille toutes les 30 secondes. Je ne vous dis pas le spectacle !

Je souris et replaçais une mèche qui lui tombait sur les yeux, il était vraiment beau et avait beaucoup de classe. Mais quand il dormait, il ressemblait plus à un petit enfant tout mignon.

En redressant la tête, je vis que James m'observait. Il sourit en forma un cœur avec ses mains. Je le regardais comme si j'avais affaire à un fou, et lui fit signe que non. Il rit et gribouilla quelque chose sur un bout de papier avant de me le lancer.

Je l'ouvris et lu « _On dit ça, je suis sur que tu fantasmes sur Charles ! »_

Je fis la grimace et écrivis _« Plutôt mourir, c'est mon frère ! Tu pourrais coucher avec Black toi ? »_ avant de lui renvoyé le papier. Je ris en voyant son air de dégoût.

Il me faisait rire, James, avec ses mimiques et ses blagues. Mais depuis quelques jours il était persuadé que j'étais amoureuse de Charles, ce qui est complètement faux ! Charles est comme mon frère, je ne pourrais jamais penser ça de lui, BEURK !

Mon regard dévia sur celui qui était assis à côté de James, Black. Il se balançait négligemment sur sa chaise, le regard lasse. Quelques mèches de cheveux lui tombaient sur le visage avec une élégance désinvolte inégalable. Il était vraiment beau. Il avait une certaine classe qu'on ceux de la haute société. Il scrutait la classe, sans que son regard ne s'arrête vraiment sur quelqu'un. Même pas sur Rosa.

Il dut sentir que quelqu'un le fixait, car il se retourna et me fixa avec un sourire en coin avant de me faire signe. Je détournai vivement le regard, rouge de honte.

Rosa, qui se trouvait deux rangs devant moi me toisa avant de passer son doigt sur son coup pour dire « T'es morte ».

Je baissais les yeux et reportais mon attention sur le cours.

« -Il est vraiment beau. »

Je souris.

« -Oui, magnifique… »

Je sursautais et me tournais vers Casey :

« -Quoi ? »

Elle me regarda étonnée :

« -Ben oui… Remus. »

Je la fixais, ais-je bien entendu ?

« -Tu craques pour Lupin ? » M'étonnais-je.

Elle sourit et son regard s'arrêta sur celui qui se trouvait à côté de Black.

Remus prenait des notes consciencieusement, attentif au moindre détaille. Il était pâle et de gros cernes ornaient ses yeux, mais malgré ça, il avait un certain charme.

Je reportais mon attention sur mon amie qui le regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit.

« -Toi t'es amoureuse ! »

Elle me sourit et fit oui de la tête en souriant.

« -Tu crois que je lui plais ?

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

-T'es amie avec James non ?

-Ben oui et alors ?

- Tu ne pourrais pas… Lui demander si Remus lui a parlé de moi… ? »

Je pouffais de rire.

«-T'as qu'à le demander directement à l'intéressé !

-J'oserais jamais !

-T'es à Griffondor ma fille. »

Elle rit.

A la fin du cours, je retournais à la tour avec Lily et Casey quand une bande de groupies ne barra le chemin.

« -Ah vous voilà ! » Lança une blonde super maquillé, Daphnée Steewart.

En fait cette fille n'est pas belle. Oh elle n'est pas moche non plus, mais elle a les trais grossier et un petit nez en trompette. C'est vrai qu'elle est bien roulée, mais de là à dire qu'elle est l'une des plus belles filles de l'école y'a une marge … Bien qu'elle se plait à le croire.

Casey se préparait déjà à une bagarre alors Lily décida de tempérer ses ardeurs en prenant les devant et en demandant le plus calmement possible :

« -Que voulez-vous ? »

Elles étaient 6, une bande de groupies qui passaient leur temps à baver sur les maraudeurs. Certaines étaient gentilles, elles n'étaient pas toutes bêtes et méchantes. L'une, Judy Smith, était même bonne élève. Mais pas Daphnée, alors là non.

Cette dernière sourit dévoilant une dentition parfaite.

« -On voudrait savoir quand Sirius compte larguer votre copine ?

-Ex-copine. Corrigea Casey.

-On s'en fou.

-On n'en sait rien mais en tout cas ça va pour le moment d'après ce qu'on a comprit.

-Ouais ben dit-lui de le laisser tranquille !

-Fait-le toi-même. »

Et merde, qu'est ce que j'aivais encore dit moi.

Une fois de plus tout le monde se tourna vers moi et cette fois-ci je devins plus rouge qu'une tomate.

Daphnée s'avança vers moi et me toisa :

« -Je ne crois pas t'avoir sonné Stohl. Quand tu ressembleras enfin à une fille et non à un sac poubelle, alors je consentirais PEUT-ÊTRE à te parler ! »

Je baissais les yeux et ne dis plus rien.

« -Tu n'as pas le droit de lui parler comme ça Steewart ! S'exclama Casey. _Recurvite. »_

Aussitôt Daphnée se mit à cracher des bulles de savons. Ses amies se pressèrent près d'elle pendant qu'on prenait la fuite…

« -Je les HAIS ! » Hurla Casey.

**OoooOooOOooOoooO**

_« __Tout le monde à bien comprit que tu étais une petite mijaurée »_

L'eau coulait le long de ma peau. Je frottais aussi fort que je le pouvais espérant faire partir tous les éléments de cette journée désastreuse.

_« __Tu es la fille la plus ringarde que je connaisse. »_

Je shampouinais mes cheveux, fermant les yeux. Essayant de penser à autres choses, mais tout revenait toujours aux même paroles.

_« - Tu n'es rien Morgane ! Juste une petite créature toute fragile et trop stupide pour se rendre compte qu'un gars comme Sirius Black, le magnifique Sirius Black, ne pourrait jamais s'intéresser à une fille comme elle ! »_

Je me rinçais et coupais l'eau.

_« Une fille aussi banal__e que toi, grosse et sans aucun style […] »_

Je m'enroulais dans une serviette rouge et bien chaude et entrepris de me sécher.

_« Oui vous être frustrées, jalouses de mon bonheur ! Vous que ne savez pas tenir une relation et en avoir une tout simplement ! Vous qui êtes trop prudes, trop bêtes et trop gamines, vous ne savez pas attirer les hommes. Ou alors s'il y en a un qui vous court après, vous le repousser sans vergogne. »_

Je me brossais frénétiquement les dents.

_« __Quand tu ressembleras enfin à une fille et non à un sac poubelle, alors je consentirais PEUT-ÊTRE à te parler »_

Je me séchais les cheveux à l'aide d'un sors.

_« On n'est plus amie. »_

Je déroulais la serviette et réveillais mon corps nu devant la glace. Mes rondeurs. Mes cernes sous les yeux, mes cheveux en bataille, mes fesses, mon ventre, mes cuisses, mes seins, …

Les larmes coulaient, ne voulant pas s'arrêter.

Je repassais tout dans ma tête. Notre première rencontre, notre réparation, nos fous-rires dans le dortoir, nos réveillons de Noël ensemble, nos rire, nos pleures, nos voyages ensemble, nos sorties, les leçons de potions ensembles, … Tout ça, c'était finis. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu me dire, tout ce qu'elle m'a lâché au court de ces années, elle était mon amie. Et là, j'avais mal.

On toqua à la porte et la voix de Lily se fit entendre :

« -Morgane ? Ca va ? »

Je respirais un grand coup et lançais un sort pour faire disparaître toute trace de pleure sur mon visage.

« -Oui, dis-je en essayant que ma voix ne tremble pas trop, j'ai presque finis. »

**OoooOooOOooOoooO**

« -Ah mince, j'ai oublié mon livre de potion. Se plaignit Casey.

- Pas grave, je dois aussi aller chercher mes notes, je te prends le tien en même temps. Proposais-je.

-Oh merci, merci, merci Morgane. » S'exclama mon amie en sautillant.

Je ris et rebroussais chemin. Il me restait environ 10 minutes. J'avais le temps.

Ca faisait trois jours qu'on avait plus vu Rosa. Ou juste aperçu lors des cours. Elle ne nous adressait plus la parole et passait ces nuits avec Black. Au début on pensait qu'elle dormait dans le dortoir des garçons mais James m'avais juré que non. Lui non plus ne supporte plus trop la copine de son frère de cœur et il m'avait assuré qu'il ne la laisserait pas entrer. Bon d'accord.

Mais alors ou dormait-elle ? Pas dans une salle de classe, et à ma connaissance il n'y avait pas d'autre dortoir à par ceux des maisons. Sauf peut-être cette salle se trouvant derrière la tapisserie représentant des animaux de la savane devant un soleil couchant. Je sais bien qu'il y a une porte donnant accès à une « chambre », ou plutôt une pièce vide avec un lit. Je la connais car Charles y allait régulièrement avec Susanne et maintenant il y emmène Romy Dawson, sa nouvelle copine. Mais justement, c'est Charles qui l'occupe presque toutes les nuits.

Je donnais le mot de passe et le portrais de la Grosse Dame me laissa entrer.

Je montais les marches deux à deux, me dépêchant pour ne pas arriver en retard. J'ouvrais la porte à la volée et retins un cri.

La devant moi, sur le sol, Rosa et Sirius entrain de…. J'écarquillais les yeux de stupeur et rougis violemment. Leur corps étaient serré l'un contre l'autre et j'avais une vue imprenable sur les fesses de Sirius. Je rougis encore plus si c'était possible. Mon dieu c'était la deuxième fois que je les prenais sur le fait… Et cette fois-ci, Rosa me vit.

Elle me hurla de partir, ce que je fis, sans me prier, ne prenant même pas la peine de refermer la porte. Les hurlements hystériques de Rosa et le rire tonitruant de Sirius me suivant, alors que je dévalais les escaliers à toute allure. Trébuchant plusieurs fois, bousculant plusieurs personnes mais ne m'arrêtais pas.

Merde, merde, merde et merde.

Je courus comme une folle. Jusqu'au lac où je m'arrêtais enfin à bout de souffle et choqué. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais si retournée par ce que je venais de voir. J'avais l'impression d'être une voyeuse, une sale perverse qui passe son temps à espionner les autres quand ils font l'amour.

Je marchais, j'avais désormais quitté le lac et je ne savais pas vraiment où j'allais. Je m'arrêtais à la lisière de la forêt interdite, et tout d'un coup le monde bascula. La tête me tournais, je me sentais lourde… Si lourde, il fallait que je retourne au château il fallait… Il fallait que…

Mes jambes cédèrent et les ténèbres s'emparèrent de moi…

_**Je ne sais pas encore quand je posterais le prochain chapitre, je vais le commencer aujourd'hui, tant que l'inspiration me vient, et posterais certainement ce week-end la suite. J'espère ne pas être trop en retard )**_

_**Bisous les gens :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tadam! Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Je voulais le posté lundi, mais on a eu des problèmes avec notre décodeur, donc je suis resté quelque jours sans internet. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'avoue que moi je n'en suis pas très contente. **_

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et BONNE ANNEE A TOUS !**_

**Chapitre 5 : It's a hard life- Queen.**

J'étais bien, sereine. Je me sentais légère, confortablement installée, je n'avais pas envie de me réveiller. Je sentais les draps sous moi, doux et réconfortant.

« -Vous croyez qu'elle va se réveiller quand ? »

Lily ?

« -Oh je ne sais pas… ici quelque minute, comme quelques heures. Elle a subit un sacré choque… Si Hagrid ne l'avait pas retrouvée…

-Oui heureusement qu'il est passé par là ! »

Casey ?

Comment ça « retrouvée ».

Je clignais des yeux, la lumière était aveuglante et je lâchais un grognement d'agacement.

« -Elle est réveillée !

-Pas si fort Casey. » Râlais-je en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

Quand je m'habituais enfin à la lumière je vis deux têtes penchées sur moi : Lily et Casey.

« -Où… Où suis-je ? » Demandais-je dans un bâillement.

Elles échangèrent un regard.

« -A l'infirmerie…

-Ah bon. »

Je me redressais… Attendez : l'infirmerie !

« -Quoi ? Sursautais-je comprenant enfin.

-Hagrid t'a retrouvé hier évanouie à la lisière de la forêt interdite , il devait être 17h et des poussières. M'expliqua Lily en me passant une main sur le front.

-Evanouie ? »

Je fermais les yeux et essayais de me rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé hier.

Casey, elle n'avait pas son livre de potion. J'étais montée le chercher et … Je fis la grimace.

« - Ca va Morgane ? S'inquiéta Casey.

-Oui… Je repensais à un truc…

-A quoi ? »

Devais-je leur dire ?

Non, très mauvaise idée…

« -Oh rien d'important… »

Elles froncèrent les sourcils et échangèrent un regard.

Lily vient s'assoir sur le rebord du lit et Casey prit place sur la chaise la plus proche du lit.

« -Tu sais Morgane- commença Lily- l'infirmière nous a parlé de quelque chose à propos de ton état…

-… et nous nous demandons si c'était volontaire ou involontaire… »

J'avais du mal à rester concentrée sur ce qu'elles disaient car j'avais mal à la tête, mais je fis un effort.

« - A propos de mon état ?

- Oui ma chérie, l'infirmière pense que tu t'es évanouie car tu manques de vitamines, de protéines, d'énergie,… Et tout ça serait dû au fait que tu ne manges pas assez…

- Quand elle nous a dit ça - reprit Casey très sérieusement- nous avons beaucoup réfléchit et il s'est avéré que en effet tu manquais souvent les repas. On n'a jamais vraiment fait attention…. Mais on aurait dû, regarde dans quel état tu es ! S'exclama-t-elle fataliste. »

Je baissais les yeux, sentant les larmes arriver.

« -Alors nous voudrions savoir, est-ce que c'était intentionnel ou non ? » demanda la rousse d'une voie douce.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer mais trop tard, les larmes coulaient déjà à flot.

« -Je … Je ne voulais pas… Pas vous inquiétez. Je m'étais dit que… que si je perdais quelque kilos je… Je n'aurais plus à subir tout… toutes les remarques des autres… »

Lily me prit dans ses bras et me berça doucement, me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

« -Merde… Et nous on n'avait rien remarqués ! »

J'ouvris les yeux et me redressais vivement, frottant énergiquement des yeux, pour faire partir les larmes.

« -POTTER ! JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FICHES ICI !

-Du calme Evans, je viens voir Morgane. »

Il se tenait là à même pas 2 mètres de nous, l'air peiné. Ses amis se trouvaient un peu en retraite l'air grave. Même Black était là. Quand je le vis, je détournais vivement les yeux.

James s'approcha et me prit dans ses bras sans prêter attention à une Lily complètement paumée.

« -Pourquoi tu te fais du mal ainsi ? Tu sais que tu détruis ta santé ? »

Je ne dis rien. Me laissant juste aller contre lui.

Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchis aux conséquences, je m'étais juste dis qu'en ne mangeant plus ou très peu, j'allais vite perdre du poids et ainsi me sentir mieux dans ma peaux. Je n'avais pas pensé à ma santé. J'avais été bête.

« -Tu sais Morgane, se n'est pas comme ça que tu perdras du poids. En faisant ça tu peux tomber dans l'anorexie, et c'est très grave. Tu sais qu'on peut en mourir ? Combien de filles en sont mortes ou sont à la limite à cause de l'anorexie ? »

Lupin s'était avancé et se tenait juste derrière la chaise de Casey, les sourcils froncés et les trais tirés, il affichait une mines grave et préoccupée.

« -Je ne suis pas anorexique, tu m'as vue ? »

Je lui désignais mon corps d'un geste las et il rit, un rire triste et las.

« -Morgane, il ne te suffit pas d'être maigre et de n'avoir que la peaux sur les os pour être anorexique. Beaucoup de filles ont commencé à tomber dedans alors qu'elles étaient bien, elles n'étaient ni grosses, ni maigres. Elles étaient en bonne santé, mais elles n'avaient pas assez confiance en elles. Elles ne s'aimaient pas, les autres ne les aidaient pas à s'aimer alors elles ont fait comme toi, elles ont voulu perdre du poids de façon rapide… C'est après qu'elles sont devenue des sacs d'os ambulant…

-Et il est hors de question que tu deviennes comme ça. On ne te laissera pas faire. Assura Lily d'une voie ferme.

-On va t'aider à t'aimer. »

Je leur souris. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me sentais bien. J'avais été vraiment bête, stupide même de risquer ma santé.

« - Tu sais t'es pas grosse. »

Je relevais le visage vers Black en fronçant les sourcils.

« -T'as des formes ouais, mais t'es pas grosse, j'comprends pas pourquoi tu dis ça. »

Je m'écartais de James et me redressais, la colère m'envahissant. Lupin allait s'interposer mais Casey lui retint le bras, lui faisant signe de se taire.

« -Ah oui ? C'est vrai pour toi c'est facile. Tout le monde t'aime tout le monde t'admire. Personne n'ose se moquer du grand, du magnifique Sirius Black, le maraudeur le plus sexy de Poudlard. »

Je m'étais levée et approchais de lui déversant tout ma haine et ma colère sur lui. Il me regardait étonné et jetais des regards d'incompréhension vers les autres. Peter aussi avait reculé et s'était réfugié près de Remus.

« -Toi et ta petite amie vous ne pigez rien. Vous vous moquez des autres, vous les rabaissez sans cesses. Après tu t'étonnes que je me sente mal ?

- Je ne me moque pas de toi, et je ne suis pas le maître de Rosa. » Se défendit-il.

Je ris. Il sonnait faux, même à mes oreilles mais je m'en fichais.

« - Tu te prends pour qui Black ? Un dieu ? Tu baises tout le temps… et n'importe où !

- Ca ça ne te regarde pas ! Tu divagues là !

- Je divague ? JE DIVAGUE ! »

Me tournant vers les autres et le montrant du doigt je déclarais :

« -Vous savez pourquoi on m'a retrouvé hier soir évanouie ? Parce que je l'ai trouvé, lui et Rosa, entrain de s'envoyer en l'air dans NOTRE dortoir !

-Quoi ! S'exclama Lily

-Et alors, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça t'as choqué. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Parce que j'étais dégoutée par tant de non-respect. Crachais-je »

James se leva suivit de Remus et ils s'interposèrent entre nous.

« -Ca suffit maintenant vous deux. Morgane va te recoucher t'es pas en état. »

Lupin avait raison, ma tête me tournait et je devais m'appuyer contre le rebord du lit pour ne pas tomber. James passa son bras autour de ma taille pour me soutenir.

« -Laissez les mecs, elle est marrante quand elle est en colère. Ricana-t-il.

-Arrête Black, ne remets pas de l'huile sur le feu. Lança Lily. Allez Morgane, calmes-toi, arrête ou tu vas nous refaire un malaise.

-Mais oui Morgane retourne te coucher sinon maman va se fâcher.

-SIRIUS LA FERME ! Rugit James.

-Non mais t'as entendu comme elle m'a parlé ?

-Oui et tu ne l'as pas volé ! Depuis que t'es avec Nelson t'es imbuvable !

- Vous n'êtes quand même pas de son côté ! »

James me fit assoir et Casey partit appeler l'infirmière. Dans l'état dans lequel j'étais, j'étais bonne pour une nouvelle chute de tentions !

« -Ce n'est pas la question, tu es notre ami. Mais on peut la comprendre. Depuis le début c'est elle qui en pâtît le plus. Elle qui s'en prend plein la gueule pour pas un rond ! Elle est fragile et ta copine en a bien profité !

-Elle est assez grande pour se défendre tu ne crois pas !

-Ah oui je vois. »

Lupin me désigna du menton. J'étais pitoyable, j'avais encore essayé de m'énerver et maintenant je faisais une nouvelle chute de tentions. J'étais décidément incapable de me contrôler et d'exprimer clairement mes pensées.

Courbée en deux, j'essayais de ne pas vaciller. Je ne voulais pas pleurer, pourtant je sentais les larmes couler. Je suis vraiment pitoyable. Je fais pitié…

Quand l'infirmière arriva, Casey sur les talons, elle me prit la tentions. J'avais 9.3 de tentions, autant dire que j'étais bonne pour rester la journée couché.

Elle chassa les autres et me donna une potion pour dormir.

Les jours suivant les autres vinrent me rendre visite, tous sauf Black et Rosa. Evidemment, après la scène que je lui avais faite, il n'était pas près de me reparler. Charles, Stéphane et Ian m'avaient fait une scène pas possible quand ils avaient apprit ce que j'avais fait. Ca avait bien fait rire les autres et le nouveau passe temps de James, Lily et Charles était de trouver toute les astuces pour me faire manger. Avec un peu de chance, cette histoire allait rapprocher Lily et James. Ils s'aiment ça crève les yeux.

**OoooOooOOooOoooO**

Il faisait nuit et je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Ca allait faire une semaine que j'étais là. L'infirmière insistait pour me garder encore une journée car elle voulait que je reprenne un rythme d'alimentation normal. Moi ça me pesais de rester ici.

Des pats se firent entendre, se fermais les yeux faisant semblant de dormir.

« -Amenez-le ici. »

Quelqu'un gémissait, on le posa sur un lit.

« -Que c'est-t-il passé ? interrogea l'infirmière.

- Quelqu'un était là. »

James ?

« -L'avez-vous vu ?

-Non, mais je n'ai aucun doute sur son identité ! Grinça mon ami.

-Je m'en doute Monsieur Potter, mais vous n'avez aucune preuve. Il est inutile d'accuser à tord Monsieur Rogue.

-C'est lui je vous dis, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il essaye de nous prendre en flagrant délit.

- Il a raison madame, déjà la fois dernière il était là…

-Oui Monsieur Pettigrow, mais vous n'avez pas de preuves. En attendant écartez-vous un peu que je puisse soigner votre ami, je m'occuperais je vous après mais Monsieur Lupin est gravement blessé. »

Mon dieu Remus ! Que ce passe-t-il ?

Je les entendais s'affairer dans tout les sens. Remus gémir de douleur, les autres parler entre eux.

« -A la prochaine pleine lune vous tacherez d'être plus prudent, et d'informer le directeur de vos soupçons. Si il est vrai que Severus Rogue veut démasquer votre ami, il faut mettre toute les chances de votre côté, inutile de créer un scandale.

-Nous le ferons. Nous savons à quel point Remus tient à garder l'anonymat sur sa lycanthropie… Chuchota Black.

-Sirius moins fort… Grinça Remus d'une fois éteinte.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes seule.

-Morgane est là non ?

-Oh elle dort à point fermé, je lui ai donné une potion pour dormir. »

Potion que je n'ai évidemment pas prise.

Ils continuèrent de parler. Moi je n'écoutais déjà plus. Une seule chose trottait dans ma tête, Remus, LE Remus Lupin, est un loup-garou. Devrais-je avoir peur ? Non ! Remus est Remus, un garçon particulièrement attentif au bien-être des autres, près à beaucoup de sacrifice pour ses amis. Pour lui, le bonheur des autres passe avant le sien. Il est noble, loyale et très gentil. En aucun cas je n'aurais peur ou je le renierais, il a fait beaucoup pour moi… A moi de lui rendre la pareille !

**OoooOooOOooOoooO**

Ca faisait trois jours que j'avais quitté l'infirmerie. Remus y était toujours, il avait de nombreux bleues et était blessé dans le dos, mais il ne voulait pas dire ce que c'était exactement. Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de parler avec Remus, je voulais le faire sans aucuns témoins. Je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir alors au tant être discrète.

L'occasion se présenta en soirée. J'avais proposé à James de reprendre les notes pour Remus et de les lui apporté comme James avait entrainement de Quiddich. James est le capitaine ainsi que l'attrapeur, Black et Charles en son les batteurs et Casey est une des poursuiveuses. Vu que le match Griffondor / Serdaigle approchait, ils ne pouvaient pas négliger les entraînements. C'est donc avec joie et gratitude que James me tendis les feuilles.

Pendant le trajet, je ne cessais de me répéter mon petit monologue

_« Remus je sais que tu es un loup-garou mais ne t'inquiète pas ton problème de fourrure ne me dérange pas »_

Non ça ne va pas.

« _Remus je sais ce que tu es, un loup garou. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je t'aime quand même ! »_

Olala surtout pas ! Si je lui dis ça il va croire que je suis amoureuse de lui ! Mais c'est Casey qui l'aime, mais moi !

_« Remus je sais que tu es un loup-garou pas besoin de t'inquiété je te promet de ne pas aller le raconter ! Salut »_

Trop direct !

Je suis vraiment nulle !

En arrivant devant la porte de l'infirmerie je ne savais toujours pas comment j'allais lui annoncer la nouvelle.

J'inspirais profondément et entrais.

Il était là allongé sur son lit, lisant un livre. Il avait un œil au beurre noir et de nombreuses ecchymoses sur ses bras nus. Quand il me vit il me fit un grand sourire et j'approchais avec un petit sourire.

« -Bonsoir Morgane, comment vas-tu ?

-Moi ça va, et toi ?

- Ca va mieux. Tu as mangé aujourd'hui ? »

Nouvelle question en vogue pour le moment. Je crois que je l'entends au moins 6 à 10 fois par jours. Pourtant elle me fit sourire, sacré Remus, toujours à se soucier du bien être des autres.

« -Oui ne t'inquiète pas, James m'a collé toute la journée. Et Peter m'a harcelé pour que je mange au moins un des délicieux brownies de sa maman. »

Il rit et replaça une mèche derrière mon oreille.

« -Je suis content que tu recommences à manger normalement. »

Je lui souris et lui tandis les notes de cours.

« -Tiens c'est James qui me les a passé. Comme il avait entrainement aujourd'hui je lui ai proposé de te les portés, j'y ai ajouté mes propres notes pour histoires de la magie car tes amis ont dormit la moitié du cours.

-Merci beaucoup ! » Rit-il.

Je passais une demi-heure à lui expliquer la matière et à l'aider à remettre ses cours en ordre. Il faudra que je dise à James que la prochaine fois qu'il reprend les feuilles de cours de ses amis, il a intérêt à les mettre dans le bon ordre.

Il était entrain de recopié un passage sur les baumes contre le venin de vampire, quand je trouvais enfin le courage de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

« -Remus que t'est-il arrivé exactement ? »

Il s'arrêta momentanément d'écrire puis reprit comme si de rien était.

« -Je te l'ai déjà dit, nous étions en pleine exploration de la forêt interdite quand nous sommes tombés sur des buissons cogneur et…

-Remus, je voudrais la vraie version. »

Il releva la tête et me toisa.

« -Pardon ? »

Son ton était froid, cassant. Il me fit froid dans le dos. Il baissait la tête rouge de honte et murmurais :

« -Je veux dire… que …

-Oui ? »

J'inspirais un bon coup et déclarais d'une traite :

« -Que je ne dormais pas quand tu es arrivé l'autre nuit. »

Voilà c'était dit.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux et j'y lui toute sorte de sentiments : de l'effroi, de la colère, de la peur.

Croyant qu'il allait s'énervé je rajoutai rapidement :

« -Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça ne change rien pour moi.

-…

-Remus tu es mon ami, jamais je ne te renierais pour ça.

-…

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi, tu ne me terrifieras jamais, tu es Remus, le Remus Lupin calme et posé que je connais et que j'admire, rien ne change je t'assure…

-Arrête ! »

Je me stoppais net… Il pleurait. Oh mon dieu je l'ai fait pleurer.

« -Arrête d'être gentille avec moi… Je suis un montre, tu peux avoir peur de moi, tu dois avoir peur de moi !

-Non Remus non…

-Je te dis que tu dois !

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi comprends moi bien ! Rien ne change ! Je t'assure »

J'approchais prudemment ma main de son visage et essuyais les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. J'avais envie de pleurer moi aussi.

« -Remus, je t'assure que rien ne change. Jamais je ne te renierais. Au contraire… »

Nous nous regardâmes longtemps dans les yeux puis prudemment je m'assis sur le rebord du lit et le prit dans mes bras. Il enfuit son visage dans le creux de mon épaule et se laissa bercer. J'avais envie de le protéger de tout, d'être là pour lui à chaque instant et qu'à n'importe quel moment il sache que je serais là pour lui. Ca fait bizarre car d'habitude c'est l'inverse, c'est lui qui me protège mais pas cette fois !

« -Avant James, Sirius et Remus je n'avais pas d'amis. »

Il se redressa et essuya les quelques larmes restante sur ses joues.

« -Mes parents ont longtemps hésité avant de m'envoyé à Poudlard, j'ai faillit ne pas venir. Mais Dumbledore leur à assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Alors ils ont accepté à une condition : que je ne révèle à personne mon secret. »

Je l'écoutais attentivement, gobant ses paroles.

« -Je tenais trop à eux. J'avais peur de les perdre. Alors je ne leur ai jamais rien dit. Jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre mon secret. J'ai eu très peur mais ils m'ont convaincu que ça ne changeait rien. Excuse-moi d'avoir réagit comme ça, mais j'avais peur que tu… »

Il ne terminait pas sa phrase et baissa les yeux mais j'avais bien comprit ce qu'il voulait dire.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, ton secret est bien gardé. Et quoi qu'il arrive tu seras toujours le même pour moi. »

Nous nous sourîmes.

« -Comme c'est mignon ! »

Je sursautai et me retournai vivement pour trouver le restant des maraudeurs juste derrière nous.

« -Nous ne voulions pas déranger, c'était si touchant.

-Vous avez tout vu ? demanda mon ami d'une voie blanche.

-Et oui tout. Plaisanta Peter en sautillant.

-On est arrivé quand vous étiez entrain de parler potion, puis elle a posé sa question alors on a attendu. Et puis nous n'avons pas voulu vous dérangez tellement c'était mignoooooooon. Rit James en essuyant une larme imaginaire.

-Oh ça va hein ! » Riais-je en lui assénant une tape sur la tête.

Il fit semblant d'avoir mal et de se tordre de douleur ce qui nous fit tous rire.

Je les laissais ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps alors que Black était là. Nous ne nous adressions plus la parole et faisons semblant de ne pas nous voir, mais je ressentais un pincement au cœur à chaque fois que je le voyais et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

J'embrassais sur le front Remus et lui promit de revenir demain. Je leur fis signe une dernière fois et sortit.

J'avais déjà gravit la moitié du couloir quand une main agrippa mon bras, me forçant à me retourné.

« -Que veux-tu Black ?

-J'aimerais te parler. »

Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine et le toisais.

« -Je t'écoute.

-Pas ici. »

Il m'attrapa le bras et se mit à courir, me forçant à le suivre. Je n'ai jamais été une grande fan de cours à pied.

C'est pourquoi quand il s'arrêta devant une classe vide, je soufflais comme un bœuf. Ce qui le fit rire :

« - T'es toute rouge, on n'a pourtant pas courut beaucoup.

-Oh ça va hein ! » Râlais-je en entrant à sa suite.

Il referma la porte et je m'assis nonchalamment sur un banc. Nous nous toisâmes un moment puis il soupira.

« -C'était vraiment bien ce que tu lui as dit.

-Hein ?

-A Remus, tu as été très gentille avec lui, c'est des personnes comme toi dont il a besoin.

-Ah… Heu… »

Que voulez-vous répondre à ça ?

« -Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Parce qu'il vit dans la peur, le fait que quelqu'un d'extérieur à sa bande lui répète ce qu'on arrête pas de lui dire depuis des années, lui a fait énormément de bien. C'est d'une fille comme toi dont il a besoin…

-Quoi ? »

Heu il veut dire quoi par là ?

« -C'est pas Rosa qui irait lui dire un truc pareille…

-…

-Elle aurait peur, et irait le crier sur tous les toits.

- Ca t'en est pas sur !

-Oh arrête de la protéger veux-tu, tu sais comment elle est ! »

Il avait raison, jamais Rosa accepterait la lycanthropie de Remus.

« -Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

Je n'y comprenais rien du tout. D'accord il est heureux que j'ai accepté son ami tel qu'il est, mais pourquoi il me parle de Rosa ?

Il s'assit contre le mur en face de moi et me regarda dans les yeux, un moment je me perdis dans cet océan magnifique… Avant de me ressaisir, c'est Black !

« -Parce que Rosa ne pourra jamais faire ce que tu viens de faire.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu avec elle ?

-Parce qu'elle me satisfait, pour le moment.

-C'est dégelasse de parler comme ça !

-Je ne suis pas un modèle à suivre. Sourit-il espiègle.

-Ca je l'avais remarqué ! »

Il rit. Son rire ressemblait plus à un aboiement qu'à autre chose.

« -Comment vous avez fait ? Je veux dire, pour soutenir Remus quand vous avez su ce qu'il était ? Demandais-je timidement. »

Il sourit et se redressa, avançant près de moi… Trop près de moi.

« -Nous sommes devenu des animagus.

-DES ANIMAGUS ? »

Il plaqua sa main sur ma bouche.

« -Pas si fort ! Si jamais quelqu'un nous entend on est dans la merde ! »

J'acquiesçais et il retira sa main.

« -James est un cerf, Peter un rat et moi un chien. Sous notre forme animale il nous est plus facile de l'aider, nous restons avec lui et notre présence le réconforte.

-C'est très courageux de votre par.

-Nous ne sommes pas à Griffondor pour rien ! »

Je souris.

« -L'autre soir James a parlé de Rogue, que voulait-il dire ? »

Il ricana.

« -Ca fait des années que Servelus essaye de démasquer Remus. Ca arrive souvent qu'il nous suit pour nous prendre sur le fait. Alors on doit user de ruse pour le semer.

-Pourquoi fait-il ça ? M'exclamais-je.

-Pour nous faire renvoyer. Pour nous pourrir la vie. Nous sommes des animagus non déclaré, on risque la prison.

-C'est dégelasse ! »

Il sourit et haussa les épaules.

Nous restâmes un moment sans parler, j'étais plongé dans mes réflexions

« -Je t'ai fais du mal. »

Je relevais la tête, ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une réflexion.

« -Et t'es fière ? dis-je hargneuse.

-Pas du tout. Malgré les apparences, je t'aime bien. »

Je me figeais. QUOI ! Sirius Black, LE SIRIUS BLACK a dit QUOI ?

« -Morgane, Morgane, ça va ?

-Je… Oui, je crois…

-T'es toute blanche, c'est si choquant ?

-Non c'est juste, inattendu.

-T'es une fille bien, honnête et gentille, niaise mais attentive aux autres. Mais je ne sais pas comment réagir avec toi.

-Commence par arrêter d'être un abrutit après on verra. »

C'est moi qui ai dit ça ?

Il éclata de rire.

« -Si je fais un effort, tu ne me feras plus de scène comme l'autre fois ?

-Je vais essayer. J'étais énervé et …

- Et t'avais pas apprécié de nous trouvé dans ton dortoir …

-T'aurais aimé toi ?

-Moi je m'en fou. »

Il rigole là ?

Il me tendit la main :

« -Un essai ? »

Je la pris et la serrais :

« - Un essai. »

Je m'éloignais de lui et sans me retourner, je sortis de la classe. C'était bizarre et complètement fou, mais je me sentais légère. Il n'était peut-être pas si mauvais que ça finalement ? Le temps me le dira. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit méchant, mais je ne crois pas non plus qu'il puisse changer comme ça. On verra.

Tournant à droite je percutais quelqu'un.

« -Outch, je suis désolé. Dis-je en relevant la tête.

-Pas grave. »

Oh non, Regulus Black.

Il affichait un air suffisant et me regardais de haut en bas. Je déteste quand il fait ça !

« -Alors tu étais avec mon frère ? »

Comment le savait-il ?

« -Tu nous as vu ?

- Et tu ne nies même pas. Soupira-t-il.

-Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Je n'ai rien à cacher !

-Oui bien sur. Vous y êtes resté longtemps…

- Ne va surtout rien t'imaginé ! Il ne s'est rien passé et ne se passera jamais rien ! » M'énervais-je.

Il souris et se colla à moi, baissant légèrement la tête, il me chuchota à l'oreille :

« -Tant mieux, car je ne l'aurais pas supporté… »

Il déposa un baiser sur mon coup et partit. Et moi comme un conne, les joues rouges, je restais là, me demandant ce qui venait de se passer.


End file.
